Shut Up! and Be Mine
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Setelah pertandingan Jabberwock dan Vorpal Swords usai, dan tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Vorpal Swords. Kepribadian Akashi yang menyatu. Berubahnya Nash. Mafia. Ancaman. Warning(s) Inside. NashAka. Yaoi.
1. (1)

**Disclaimer ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story's Mine ©Shin Aoi**

 **Warn! AU, YAOI, BXB, DLDR**

 **Pairing : Nash Gold Jr x Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Cover by Pixiv and Pinterest**

 **Edited by me~**

 **Tidak menerima FLAME!**

* * *

Kedatangan Jabberwock. Tim _streetbasket_ terkenal asal Amerika yang datang untuk melawan tim basket Strky yang berakhir dengan kekalahan telak bagi tim Strky dan mengundang balas dendam bagi tim Vorpal Swords.

Pertandingan digelar di _gymnasium_ terbesar di Jepang. Ya, karena penghinaan yang dilakukan oleh Kapten tim Jabberwock, Nash Gold Jr. menyangkut seluruh pemain basket yang ada di Jepang. Pertandingan berlangsung sengit. Dan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Vorpal Swords dengan selisih poin tipis.

Tidak ada yang tahu. Ditengah pertandingan saat itu, seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Telah berubah.

Kini Akashi menjabat sebagai **CEO Akashi Corporation**. Meskipun ia sudah menjadi pria yang mapan, namun ia belum memiliki seorang pendamping.

Masing-masing dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ meraih mimpinya. Begitu pula Akashi. Meninggalkan kehidupan basket yang mengangkat namanya sebagai kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_. Kini ia menjadi penerus perusahaan milik Ayahnya.

.

.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk, Tetsuya."

" _Ha'i_ , Akashi- _sama_."

Kuroko Tetsuya, siapa sangka pria yang memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi guru di taman kanak-kanak ini menjadi sekretaris pribadi dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, Tetsuya."

" _Ha'i_ , Akashi- _kun_."

Kuroko berjalan pelan, membawa bertumpuk berkas yang ada di tangannya menuju ke meja kerja Akashi.

"Jadi, ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Ada permintaan kerjasama dari **Gold Corporation** , Akashi- _kun_ ,"

"Begitukah? Kau membawa berkasnya? Aku ingin melihatnya dulu."

"Ini, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi membacanya dengan teliti. **Gold Corp** ingin menanam saham di perusahaannya. Ini memang menguntungkan untuk perusahaannya. Selain itu, **Gold Corp** adalah perusahaan luar negeri, yang sudah berbasis internasional.

Tapi, ada yang satu yang Akashi tau tentang perusahaan ini. Mereka juga seorang **Mafia**. Tidak ada yang tahu soal ini selain Tetsuya dan juga mata-mata khususnya. Perusahaannya adalah bagian dari kamuflasenya untuk menjalankan bisnis _illegal_.

"Akashi- _kun_. Mereka ingin meminta diadakan _meeting_ tentang ini besok dan mereka tidak menerima penolakan."

" _Souka_? _Maa ii_. Kita adakan _meeting_ besok."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa Akashi- _kun_? Kau tau kan—"

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Aku jamin. Aku bisa mengatasi ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi, Akashi- _kun_."

"Ya, Tetsuya."

* * *

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Akashi pulang ke _mansion_ nya yang berada di Tokyo. Selama berada di dalam mobil, ia hanya diam. Memikirkan _meeting_ yang akan diadakan besok.

 **Gold Corp**. Ia tau siapa pimpinannya tahun lalu. Seorang pria tua yang merupakan generasi ketiga dari pemegang nama Gold. Yaitu, Edward Gold jr.

Ya, Akashi telah mengorek informasi tentang **Gold Corp** sejak lama. Dengan bantuan Aomine Daiki yang bekerja di Kepolisian Jepang. Pria pemalas pecinta majalah porno itu, kini menjadi seorang Intelijen di Kepolisian Jepang daerah Tokyo.

"Akashi- _sama_ , kita sudah sampai."

"Terima kasih, Tanaka- _san_."

" _Ha'i,_ Akashi- _sama_. Sudah kewajiban saya."

Sang supir yang sudah berumur itu pun membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Akashi untuk keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam _mansion_ nya.

 _Aku memiliki firasat yang tidak menyenangkan esok hari.  
_  
Akashi membuang jauh pikiran negatif nya. Ia pun masuk kedalam _mansion_ nya dengan tenang dan disambut oleh kepala pelayan yang ada di _mansion_ itu.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Akashi- _sama_."

"Hn."

Akashi melenggang masuk. Menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Ia membersihkan tubuhnya dan turun untuk makan malam.

Setelahnya ia kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

.

.

 _Priiiiiiit._

 _Pemenangnya! Vorpal Swords!_

 _Derai tepuk tangan menggema dalam_

gymnasium _itu. Tawa bahagia para penonton dan juga_ Kiseki no Sedai _bersama dengan Kagami._

 _Akashi tersenyum. Menghampiri Nash Gold jr yang berada di hadapannya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Terimakasih, karena telah melawan kami. Berkat tim mu. Aku bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik dan juga, bisa berteman dengan mereka kembali."_

 _Akashi melirik Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara dan juga Kagami yang tengah_

berhigh five _ria._

 _"Lain kali, ayo bermain basket bersama. Kami akan dengan senang hati melawanmu."_

 _"Fufu.. kau menarik sekali.. Akashi Seijuurou."_

 _Nash mendesis pelan. Akashi yang mendengarnya hanya menatap pria yang tengah menunduk itu bingung._

 _Nash pun, angkat bicara._

 _"Tidak—_

 _Nash mendongakkan wajahnya. Sedikit menunduk menatap sejajar Akashi._

 _—sampai saat itu tiba. Aku akan mengalahkan kalian dan juga menghancurkanmu. Akashi Seijuurou."_

 _Nash menyeringai bengis dan berdiri sejajar di samping Akashi. Membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Akashi menegang._

 _"Aku akan membuatmu takluk dan juga mendesah dibawah kungkunganku. Akashi Seijuurou."_

 _._

 _ **Gasp!**_

.

Akashi terbangun didalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung bermunculan di dahinya.

"Mimpi? Dari semua mimpi kenapa aku memimpikan pria brengsek itu?!" Akashi menopang dahinya. Berusaha tenang. Ia melirik ke sampinya. Menatap jam weker itu dalam diam.

 **[** **01.38** **]  
**

"Sebaiknya aku kembali tidur. Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan."

Akashi pun tertidur kembali. Otot wajahnya perlahan rileks. Menandakan bahwa ia mulai nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

Maid yang bekerja di kediaman Akashi mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya.

" _Ohayou_ Akashi- _sama_ , menu sarapan telah disiapkan."

"Aku akan turun 3 menit lagi." Akashi menyahut dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ha'i, Akashi-sama."

Suara langkah kaki pun perlahan terdengar menjauh. Akashi pun telah siap dengan kemeja merah dan juga jas hitamnya.

Ia pun turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu_. Akashi- _sama_."

Seluruh maid yang ada di ruang makan itu mengucapkan salam dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya 90°

" _Ohayou_." Akashi membalas singkat dan memakan sarapannya.

Setelah selesai memakan sarapannya. Akashi segera berjalan menuju keluar _mansion_ nya. Berjalan dengan anggun dengan menenteng tas kerjanya. Sebagai seorang **CEO** dari **Akashi Corp** , ia memang harus selalu terlihat berwibawa.

"Akashi- _sama_. Mobil nya sudah siap."

"Ya. Tanaka- _san_. Kita berangkat sekarang."

" _Ha'i_ , Akashi- _sama_."

Sang supir pun membukakan pintu mobil, mempersilahkan agar sang majikan untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

* * *

Sesampainya di perusahannya. Ia disambut oleh Kuroko yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

" _Ohayou_. Tetsuya."

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu_. Akashi- _sama_."

Akashi pun duduk dengan angkuh di kursi kebesarannya. Menatap penuh atensi terhadap segunung berkas yang ada di pelukan tangan ringkih milik pemuda biru langit itu.

"Apakah itu jatah pekerjaan hari ini?"

"Ya. Akashi-kun."

"— _ttaku._ Terkadang aku menyesal menjadi **CEO** seperti ini—

Akashi menghela nafasnya pelan.

Padahal ini masih pagi, tapi pekerjaan sudah menumpuk saja.

—pekerjaan ku seperti tak ada habisnya."

Akashi menatap malas berkas yang telah Kuroko letakkan di meja kerjanya. Sementara itu Kuroko terkikik pelan tanpa suara. Jarang sekali, tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou sepertinya mengeluh tentang pekerjaan.

"Baiklah, Akashi- _kun_. Aku akan kembali ke tempat ku."

"Ya. Tetsuya."

Kuroko hendak berbalik menjauh dari Akashi namun, Akashi tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Tetsuya—

"Ya? Akashi- _kun_?"

—untuk pertemuan hari ini dengan **Gold Corp** —

Ekspresi Kuroko mengeras. Akashi menyadarinya. Ia tahu.

—akan diadakan setelah meeting dengan **Mitsu Corp**?"

"Ya. Akashi- _kun_. Pukul 12.45 nanti siang."

" _Souka_ , baiklah. Kau boleh kembali."

" _Ha'i._ "

Sepeninggal Kuroko, Akashi pun mulai mengerjakan berkas yang menumpuk itu.

.

.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk."

"Akashi- _sama_. Perwakilan **Gold Corp**. Telah hadir di sini."

"Begitukah? Siapkan ruangan khusus _klien_. Pastikan ia nyaman berada disini."

" _Ha'i_."

Akashi kembali mengerjakan laporan-laporan yang ada di meja kerjanya.

 _Aku benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.  
_  
Batinnya berbicara. Tapi ia mengabaikannya. Ia adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Perintahnya adalah mutlak.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

.

.

 **Tok Tok Tok  
**  
"Masuk, Tetsuya." Kuroko pun membuka pintu ruang kerja Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_ , waktunya rapat. Semua sudah berkumpul. Termasuk perwakilan dari **Gold Corp**."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Akashi- _kun_ —

Raut muka mantan pemain bayangan misterius _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Ekspresi yang biasanya sedatar triplek itu memancarkan gestur khawatir yang amat sangat.

"Tak apa, Tetsuya. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

—tapi, Akashi- _kun_?!"

" **Zettai wa boku da**. _Daijoubu_ Tetsuya. Aku bisa mengatasi ini."

"Baiklah. Ayo Akashi- _kun_."

"Hn."

Mereka berjalan beriringan. _Meeting_ diadakan di lantai teratas **Akashi Corp**.

"Kita sudah sampai. Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko pun membuka pintu ruangan itu.

 _ **Cklek!**_

Akashi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Aura disekitarnya memancarkan kewibawaan. _Klien_ yang ada di ruangan pun berdiri membungkuk 90°

Begitu pula Akashi.

Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sampai ketika ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, sepasang iris merah delima nya menatap wajah pria arogan bermahkota pirang pucat yang tidak ikut membungkuk hormat. Melainkan hanya duduk dengan gestur _bossy_ dan menampilkan seringaian liciknya.

 **つづく** **  
**

* * *

 _ **Halo~ Ao-chan disini~**_  
 _ **Ini adalah fic request pertama Ao-chan**_  
 _ **Ini request kamu salamahsany semoga hasrat kamu akan otp yang susah dicari ini terpuaskan ya^^**_

 _ **Jadi, maaf ya kalo aneh**_

 _ **Oh iya, disini Akashi mempunyai dua sifat ya!**_

 _ **Secara fisik warna matanya punya Oreshi, yaitu merah delima. Tapi kepribadiannya Bokushi. Walaupun terkadang akan jadi Oreshi juga.**_

 _ **Ini short fic kok. Jadi kemungkinan hanya 2 chapter saja.**_

 _ **Gomen, kalau di fic ini Nash + Akashi terlihat OOC. Namun, aku berusaha agar mereka tidak terlihat OOC kok.**_

 _ **Jadi, Review Onegaishimasu. ^°^**_


	2. (2)

Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sampai ketika ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, sepasang iris merah delima nya menatap wajah pria arogan bermahkota pirang pucat yang tidak ikut membungkuk hormat. Melainkan hanya duduk dengan gestur _bossy_ dan menampilkan seringaian liciknya.

* * *

"Baiklah semuanya. Bisa kita mulai rapat kali ini?"

Akashi berujar pelan sembari melemparkan senyum menawannya. Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan pria pirang disebrangnya yang terus menatapnya dengan seringaian menjijikannya.

Karena menurut Akashi, seringaian pria itu sangat menyebalkan dan yang pasti menjijikan.

.

.

 **Skip Time  
**  
Meeting kali ini berjalan dengan baik. Sebagai mana yang telah Akashi prediksikan. Memangnya siapa dia? Tentu saja Akashi Seijuurou. Ia **absolut**.

 _Kekhawatiran mu tidak berdasar Tetsuya._

Menghela nafas karena sekretaris pribadi yang merangkap sebagai teman setim nya itu terlalu khawatir.

Tiba-tiba..

"Kau. Monyet tidak berguna! Kembali ke Osaka terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu dulu disini."

Pria pirang pewaris **Gold Corp**. itu menunjuk sekretaris pribadinya dengan angkuh serta bermacam makian meluncur dengan mulus.

"Ta-tapi.. Nash- _sama_ —

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Allen. Kau mau kupecat hm?"

Akashi hanya terdiam melihatnya. Ternyata dia tidak berubah. Masih seperti dulu.

"Ba-baik. Nash- _sama_."

Sekretaris pribadi dari Nash Gold jr. resmi keluar dari pintu ruang rapat itu dengan terbirit-birit. Kini Nash menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Aku ingin berbicara ' **berdua** ' dengan mu di ruangan ini." Iris _tosca_ milik Nash melirik Kuroko yang ada di samping Akashi.

"Tetsuya, kau keluarlah. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

"Ta-tapi—

"Pergilah Tetsuya."

—baiklah."

 _Kuharap kau tidak jatuh dalam kelicikan pria itu, Akashi-_ kun _.  
_  
Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua berada di ruangan itu. Akashi dan Nash. Masing-masing dari pemimpin perusahaan **Akashi Corp** dan **Gold Corp**.

"Heh. Kau tak berubah Akashi."

Nash mendadak berdiri dari kursinya. Mendekat ke arah Akashi. Akashi hanya bergeming. Mencoba untuk tenang. Nash mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menatap sepasang kelereng sewarna delima itu dalam-dalam.

"Bukan kah kau yang tidak berubah heh? Nash Gold jr?" Akashi mendongakkan wajahnya. Wajah mereka hanya terpisah sejauh dua jengkal saja.

"Tentu tidak. Aku sudah berubah—

Tiba-tiba Nash bergerak mendekat. Berbisik di telinga Akashi.

—sejak saat itu."

Akashi menegang dan refleks menjauh dari Nash.

"Wah.. reaksi mu imut sekali. A-ka-shi."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Nash sialan?!" Akashi berjalan mundur dan Nash berjalan maju. Menuju ke arahnya.

"Begitukah kau memperlakukan setiap _klien_ perusahaan mu? Tidak sopan sekali." Nash menyeringai.

"Tidak. Hanya kau!" Akashi mendelik.

"Ara. Aku tersanjung." Akashi terus berjalan mundur, hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding dibelakangnya. Ia tidak bisa kemana-kemana lagi. Nash menyeringai. Kucing kecilnya memang sangat manis sekali.

" _Na_.. Akashi. Aku datang untuk menepati janji waktu itu."

"Janji?"

"Ya. Janji."

Sekelebat ingatan Akashi tentang mimpinya tadi malam berputar-putar di pikirannya.

 _—sampai saat itu tiba. Aku akan mengalahkan kalian dan juga menghancurkanmu. Akashi Seijuurou  
_  
Akashi menegang. Firasat buruknya memang selalu benar.

 _Jadi itu bukan mimpi?!  
_  
"Heh. Kelihatannya kau melupakannya eh? Akashi."

Nash menggamit dagu Akashi dan mengangkatnya agar menatap mata nya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Akashi menampik tangan Nash yang telah lancang menyentuh tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh." Akashi berujar dingin. Ia tidak suka disentuh.

Namun, Nash tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Dengan lancang ia merangkul pinggang Akashi dan mengunci kedua tangannya agar ia tidak bisa memberontak.

Iris merah delima nya melebar.

Dada mereka saling melekat dan hanya dipisahkan oleh fabrik yang menempel di masing-masing tubuh mereka. Nash mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Akashi. Napas hangat nya menerpa telinga kanannya dan membuat dahi nya mengerenyit tak nyaman.

Berbisik pelan.

"Aku akan membuat mu takluk dan mendesah dibawah kungkungan ku. Akashi Seijuurou."

 _dé javu  
_  
Baru kali ini Akashi mengalaminya. Ternyata yang waktu itu benar-benar bukan mimpi. Itu adalah salah satu dari potongan ingatan nya yang sudah ia lupakan.

 _ **Plak!**_

Tamparan panas dari telapak tangan tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou bersarang dengan indah di pipi pria bersurai pirang pucat itu.

Entah sejak kapan kedua tangannya yang terkunci oleh lengan milik Nash bisa terbebas dan menyarangkan tamparan eksklusif dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hoo.. kucing kecilku masih terlalu liar rupanya."

"Mendesah? Takluk? Heh. Tak akan semudah itu, Nash sialan." Akashi tertawa meremehkan.

"Apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan heh? Semua akan ku lakukan demi mendapatkan dirimu. Akashi Seijuurou." Nash tertawa pelan. Matanya memicing.

"Bahkan aku akan membunuh semua teman-teman mu demi mendapatkan dirimu." Tubuh Akashi menegang.

 _Teman-temannya?!_

"Kau tau siapa aku kan? Akashi Seijuurou?" Nash menyeringai menang. Akashi Seijuurou kini ada di tangannya.

 _Tentu saja aku tau siapa kau. Mafia tidak tahu diri._

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh teman-temanku."

"Kau tau apa yang ku inginkan kan?"

"Aku menginginkan mu. Akashi Seijuurou."

"Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu. Asal, jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh teman-temanku."

" _Wakatta._ "

Nash melepaskan pelukannya. Secara tiba-tiba, ia membuka kerah kemeja dalam balutan jas milik Akashi dengan kasar.

 _ **Bite!**_

"Agh! _Teme_ —

" **Milikku**."

Nash bergumam di perpotongan leher Akashi yang ia gigit. Sesekali menjilat lehernya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat gigitannya.

 _ **Plak!**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nash sialan?!"

Akashi beringsut mundur, namun tidak bisa. Karena pinggangnya di rangkul oleh lengan kokoh milik Nash-Sialan-Gold-jr. itu.

"Apa? Tentu saja menandaimu bukan?"

"Ta-tanda?!" Akashi memerah. Entah kenapa detak jantungnya berdetak tidak normal mendengar Nash mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kau memerah, Sei. Manis sekali."

 _ **Kiss!  
**_  
Nash mencium pipi kanan Akashi.

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Aku memperbolehkan mu melakukan sesuatu sesukamu. Tetapi bukan berarti hal seperti ini. Nash sialan!" Nash memegang perutnya yang dipukul oleh Akashi.

"Pukulanmu seperti wanita saja. Tidak terasa apapun untukku." Nash terkekeh dan Akashi mendelik galak ke arahnya.

"Terserahmu, dasar gila."

"Aku gila karena mu. Sei."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama depanku!"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang _'Lakukan sesukamu'_ seperti itu? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang sudah kau bilang."

"Terserah."

" _Ne_. Akashi."

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita menikah."

"HAH?!"

"Tentu saja, kau sudah kumiliki. Jadi, tunggu apalagi?"

"TEME! BENAHI DULU ISI OTAKMU ITU. NASH SIALAN!"

Akashi pun berteriak dengan tidak elit. Sangat tidak Akashi sekali. Bersyukurlah karena ruangan itu kedap suara.

Kedap suara? Bukankah malah akan berbahaya eh?

 **End**

* * *

 **Omake  
**  
Setelah meeting dengan **Gold Corp**. yang berujung dengan ancaman dari Nash dan juga ajakan menikah darinya benar benar membuat kepala Akashi pusing.

"Akashi- _kun_. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya."

Menghela nafas pelan. Akashi kembali mengerjakan laporannya.

" _Ano._. Akashi- _kun_. Apa yang dilakukan pemimpin _Gold Corp_. Nash Gold jr. disini? diruangan mu?" Mata Kuroko memicing menatap Nash yang berada di ruangan kerja Akashi, tengah duduk santai di sofa merah berbalut kain bludru mahal.

"Apa yang kau lihat monyet biru? Keluar dari sini, aku ingin berduaan dengan Sei."

 _Sei? Monyet biru? Monyet biru dia bilang?!  
_  
Walaupun wajah Kuroko masih terlihat _flat_. Namun perempatan-perempatan kekesalan berjamur di dahi dan pipinya.

"Nash. Berhenti memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan monyet—

Akashi mendelik galak.

—atau aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan monyet juga."

" _Wakatta_ , Sei."

Dengan ajaib Nash langsung menurut. Kuroko hanya menatap keduanya bergantian dengan ekspresi bingung. Walaupun wajahnya tetap datar.

" _Ano._. Akashi- _kun_?"

" _Nani_? Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia mulai gila."

 _Akashi. Nak, kau ooc sekali.._

 _Bukankah yang mulai gila itu kalian berdua? Ada apa dengan kalian setelah habis rapat kemarin?_ Kuroko membatin sangsi.

"Tetsuya? Apa kau barusan berpikir aku mulai gila?"

 _ **Deg!**_

"Ti-tidak. Akashi- _kun_ —

" _Sou_?" Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

—kalau begitu aku permisi."

Kuroko pun meninggalkan ruang kerja Akashi. Ternyata _Emperor Eye_ nya masih berguna disaat saat seperti ini.

 **End  
**

* * *

 **Yaaayy~ akhirnya end beneran~ ngahaha**

 **Ini fic NashAka pertama ku~ Banzaaai~**

 **Akashi emang imut kalo diliat liat ih /diinjek.**

 **Okke~ Terima Kasih kepada readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu nya untuk membaca fic ini**

 **.**

 **Review, Onegaishimasu^^**


End file.
